deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario 64 DS Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link)
Screenshot (469).png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Super Mario 64 DS Boss Battle Royale! These four bosses fought the four protagonists of the game, and almost won! Who will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Super Mario 64 DS, the DS version of the classic beloved Nintendo 64 game. Boomstick: And in that game, there were four bosses who almost managed to beat and/or successfully capture the four main heroes! Wiz: King Goomba, the king of goombas that captured Mario. Boomstick: King Bob-Omb, the king of bob-ombs that almost bested Yoshi! Wiz: King Boo, the king of boos that stole Luigi. Boomstick: And King Chill, the fat ice guy who took away Wario! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Goomboss Wiz: Goomba are the most well known enemies in the Mario Series. They are brave little mushroom creatures, and it's thought that they worship Bowser. But, it turns out, they have a real king. Boomstick: Goomboss is the ruler of the Goomba, and he's definitely no pushover! Especially since he towers over Mario & Friends! Wiz: And with his huge size, comes a huge temper. Goomboss gets mad easily, capturing the man who stomped on his minions, and even turning an extremely bright shade of red when hit. Not to mention, when he's hit, Goomboss will grow a little too. Boomstick: And though Goomboss doesn't really have attacks, he DOES have a ton of feats; his greatest feat being that he STOLE MARIO. Yeah, he freaking imprisoned the dude who destroys baddies on a daily basis! And he did this WITHOUT HANDS! Wiz: Plus there's his speed feat. Goomboss can not only catch up with the speedy Yoshi, but he can also run next to Mario Karts. And sometimes Goomboss even wins those races. Boomstick: But, I'd be lying if I said Goomboss wasn't a cheater. If he is losing his race in Mario Kart, he will literally jump over half the freaking track to win. But I guess that shows he can really jump! Wiz: But Goomboss isn't all good. His greatest attacks are bashing foes with his face like a normal Goomba. Boomstick: And he even got so angry that he blew up one time, so there's that. Still, Goomboss is the best Goomba I'LL ever see. Goomboss: Bwa ha ha! I am no ordinary Goomba... I am Goomboss, the great Goomba, the grand pooh-bah Goomba. King Bob-Omb Wiz: When Bowser is busy, the black bob-ombs need someone else to rule them. Boomstick: It is King Bob-Omb! This giant walking and talking explosive is one to fear, as he has a majestic moustache, and he leads the black bob-omb in the war against the pink bob-omb! Wiz: I'd hate to be the guy going up against him, because I mean, he throws his own army at Yoshi, hoping to kill the green dino, but instead, Yoshi knocks the little bombs right back. Boomstick: Like any king with such a great moustache, King Bob-Omb is really childish and way too fancy! I mean, if you throw him off the stage, he calls you a cheater! But than two seconds later, he picks you up and does the exact same thing. Make up your mind, oh great Moustache Majesty! Wiz: Speaking of that, King Bob-Ombs final way of fighting is by picking foes up and throwing them far and high. And trust me, he's really strong. Boomstick: I mean, this dude is so heavy that he can only really walk a bit, and he can't turn fast enough to stop Mario from lifting him up! Yet somehow this fatass king can jump up a fucking mountain. That is completely legit right there. Wiz: Like Boomstick said, King Bomb-Omb is very heavy. Even Wario has some difficulty lifting him up. Still, this Bob-Omb is an excellent leader. King Boo Wiz: King Boo, the king of all Mario Ghosts, is Bowser's right hand man. And he's been rivaling Luigi for decades. Boomstick: Yeah, but this time he actually managed to capture Luigi! Which he couldn't have done without his abilities. Wiz: King Boo, along with the other boos, has the natural ability to float in air. And he isn't too slow either. Boomstick: Plus he can turn himself invisible for a limited time so he can hide. But oddly enough, when King Boo is invisible, you can still see his shadow. Wiz: King Boo can even teleport around to get where he wants, and breathe blue fireballs. If you didn't know, blue fire is hotter than normal fire, so King Boo's flames are very lethal. Boomstick: Unfortunately for the fat ghost guy, he's extremely cocky! I mean, the dude tells his foes his weakness just because he thinks his enemies will die of fright before the fight even begins! Wiz: Speaking of weaknesses, King Boo's weakness is his back, which will get him damaged if hit there. Boomstick: Whatever! This King of Boos is one of the best Mario villains ever! Chief Chilly Wiz: Chief Chilly, the master of ice and wrestling, is a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: Yeah! This guy is like an ice ball with feet, but even without arms, he can take on Mario, Luigi, and even Wario. Wiz: Speaking of Wario, it turns out Chief managed to capture him and put him in a cage, which obviously would be really hard to do. Especially with no arms. Boomstick: Chief Chilly is a tough combatant! not only can he knock large foes far back with his great strength, but he can also run super fast! Wiz: But even though he's made of it, Chief Chilly's feet don't grip on ice well. And he can be pushed around easily. Boomstick: Plus he's really fond of his moustache! And as it turns out, he ended up capturing Wario because he challenged Wario to a "Who has better moustache" contest! Wiz: None the less, this ice bully is a tough boss that is not to best messed with. Chief Chilly: You there with the mustache! I am the king of cold, Chief Chilly. I lock up anyone who challenges the superiority of my 'stache. Fight! King Bob-Omb was standing on his hill, watching his Bob-Omb army fight the Pink Bob-Ombs. The Black Bob-Ombs were obviously winning, so King Bob-Omb was proud as always. "Aha!" King Bob-Omb cheered. "Nobody can match my Bob-Ombs!" But just as he said that, a bunch of Boos teleported into the arena and began fighting the Black Bob-Ombs. "My Boos can match your Bob-Ombs, actually..." Said a voice behind King Bob. King Bob-Omb turned, and saw King Boo. "How dare you enter my kingdom! Especially with no moustache!" King Bob-Omb growled. "I'm not the only one here, fatty." King Boo said. King Bob looked around, seeing both Goomboss and King Chilly there too. "I trapped Mario in a prison! I can beat y all no problem!" Goomboss stated, stomping his feet on the ground. "I am a bully! An ice cold bully King! None of you stand a chance!" King Chilly said like it was a fact. King Boo snorted, "my weakness is my back. But you'll all die of fright before the fight even begins." "You will all die today!" King Bob-Omb shouted, taking out a Bob-Omb. Fight! King Chilly started it off, rushing at Goomboss and slamming him hard. Goomboss slid backwards, his face turned a bit red, then he regained balance. King Chilly was about to push Goomboss again, but Goomboss fought back this time, and they went into a clash. Suddenly, a Goomba appeared behind Goomboss, and decided to help his King by going up to King Chilly and head butting him. King Chilly stumbled because of this, and so Goomboss ran at King Chilly with all his might. King Chilly was launched back to the edge of the cliff, and was beginning to get back on his feet. But that's when an unexpected Bob-Omb hit King Chilly, launching him off the mountain. "WHAAAAAAAA—" King Chilly hit the ground and shattered into a thousand ice shards. "One down, three to go..." King Boo laughed, going at Goomboss this time. Goomboss reacted to this by running at King Boo, but King Boo teleported behind Goomboss, and whacked Goomboss in the back. Goomboss stumbled forwards, his face now a burning red color. So Goomboss turned, and surprisingly knocked King Bob-Omb to the ground. King Bob-Omb struggled to stand up. "It's over for you!" Goomboss yelled in rage, stomping towards King Boo. King Boo simply teleported out of the way, and knocked Goomboss towards King Bob-Omb. King Boo chuckled at how easy this was. Goomboss was still stumbling towards King Bob-Omb. Seeing this, King Bob jumped up, and blasted Goomboss to the ground with a Bob-Omb. "Goodbye, Goomba!" King Bob boomed, raising his foot. "No! I can't share the same fate as my minions—" Goomboss was stepped on by the heavy King Bob-Omb, being completely crushed. "Okay! Now it's your turn to die, moustache-less ghost!" King Bob-Omb stomped the ground, than walked towards King Boo. King Boo teleported behind the King like he did to everyone else, then hit King Bob-Omb right off the mountain. "OOF! Cheater!" King Bob yelled when he hit the ground. "I'll just wait until you climb back up..." King Boo turned, but suddenly felt immense pain on his back. King Bob-Omb had jumped up the mountain and hit him with a Bob-Omb! King Boo was about to teleport when— "No you don't!" Shouted King Bob-Omb, picking up King Boo and slamming him against the ground. King Boo got back up, and regained focus. "Goodbye, King Bob-Omb..." King Boo turned invisible, floating behind King Bob-Omb and breathing fire on his back. The flames melted through King Bob-Omb's metal, and hitting the gunpowder. King Bob-Omb blew up, destroying the whole mountain in the presses. Nothing that was on the mountain survived. KO! King Boo had teleported off the arena before King Bob-Omb blew up, and now the King of ghosts was floating away... Conclusion Wiz: That was close, but the ending of the fight didn't lie. Boomstick: Damn right! There was no possible way the Chief Chilly could've beaten any of the other three bosses! Wiz: Chief Chilly does have the same tactics in fighting as Goomboss, but it did not make them equal. That's because one thing Chief Chilly doesn't have as much of is speed. Boomstick: Yeah! Goomboss goes against freaking Mario Karts in very close races, and he can jump great heights! Wiz: Cheif Chilly also didn't fair against King Bob-Omb or King Boo very well. King Bob-Omb jumps up mountains, and King Boo can teleport, so they'd see and dodge Chief Chilly's only form of offence with ease. Boomstick: Chief Chilly especially doesn't stand a chance against King Boo, because that Boo King breathes blue fire, which would melt Chief Chilly on contact! Wiz: Next went down Goomboss. Goomboss is very fast, but King Bob-Omb makes up for it with his good jumping and Bob-Ombs, while King Boo can turn invisible. Boomstick: Yeah, Goomboss would blow up pretty easily. And if King Boo went invisible then it'd be over. Wiz: And finally went down the King Bob-Omb. Boomstick: King Bob-Ombs Bombs were easily avoidable with King Boo's teleportation, and turning invisible really helped the Boo out! But that we face the fact that King Boo breathes blue fire, and can blow King Bob-Omb the heck up! "Oh, but Wizard, King Bob-Omb doesn't have a fuse, so the fire could never reach King Bob-Omb's gunpowder!" Wiz: While most people think that at first, it is wrong. King Bob-Omb's gunpowder is protected by is metal outside, yes, I agree. But, King Boo breathes BLUE FIRE, which would be enough to melt through the metal and hit the gunpowder, blowing King Bob-Omb sky high. Boomstick: "Boo"hoo, the other kings lost even though they have moustaches. Against the moustache-less Boo Ruler, they were just too scared to ask for a 1-Up. Wiz: The winner is, King Boo. Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Mario Battle Royales